


Protector of the Crew

by Elfwreck



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Implied Ovipositor, Medical Kink, Mpreg, Robots, Science Fiction, injuries, space vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elfwreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke returns from a mission in need of medical care. Bipi is always prepared to take care of his crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector of the Crew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/gifts).



> There's too much shippy Ghost Soup fic. We need more genfic. And more realistic fic; the canon is really too heavy for all the light fluff that it gets. I know some people don't like gritty fic with real-world details, but they're space adventurers; they wind up with serious injuries or deaths all the time! The fic shouldn't all be space-elf romance and saving planets with a supertech gizmo! And Luke is always sexist when he's half-naked and injured. And I don't remember what religion he was, but I knew it was something high-tech, so I made him a buddhist; I hope that's okay.
> 
> Also, I know Bipi talked in at least one of the spinoffs, but I liked him better without words. I thought he was perfectly robotic delivering messages via plasfilm sheet.
> 
> Formatting note: It is REALLY DAMN HARD to get AO3 to take monospace, and I finally gave up on that and decided to use blockquotes. Obviously, AO3's coders are discriminating against robots and other AIs.
> 
> My betas tried to be helpful but I don't know if they caught everything and it was really really late when I finished, so apologies for typoes and like that. Sorries!

Bipi stood against the wall of sickbay.

> > objective: aid crew  
>  > status: idle  
>  > activity: wait  
> 

Luke staggered into sickbay, slamming into walls until he could collapse into cot. He was bleeding in four places, most of his shirt was missing, and a star-shaped bruise covered half his face.

> > objective: aid crew  
>  > status: active  
>  > activity: diagnosis  
>  > activity: scans  
>  > data: bleeding  
>  > data: concussion  
>  > data: foreign objects, metal  
>  > data: foreign objects, organic

Bipi put plastibandages on the cuts, making sure there were no air pockets to interfere with the healing, then sprayed GelSoother over the left side of Luke's face, and cut away the rest of his shirt to asses the damage.

> > objective: aid crew  
>  > status: active  
>  > activity: scans  
>  > data: malnourished

Luke had been planetside for several days, and had lost his nutri-sticks to a Space Vampire the first night. Bipi pulled out the IV feeder and connected it to the inside of Luke's delicate elbow. He ran a few more scans, adjusted the electrolyte and nutrient balance, and got out his surgical tools. He sprayed Luke's washboard abdomen with a heavy dose of zapocaine, watching how the quivering flesh settled when the anesthetic hit it, and removed the large shards of metal quickly so he could sew up the cuts. Luke's naked chest heaved during the surgery, but Luke didn't waken. Then he injected Luke with Qwik-Heal™ and rolled away to watch Luke sleep through the night, and be ready to assist if any emergency arose.

> > objective: aid crew  
>  > status: observation  
>  > activity: wait

Luke awoke in sickbay, which he expected, half-covered in bandages and hooked up to a nutrient feed, which he also expected, with a strange rumbling, not quite a pain, in his tummy, which he did not expect. He ran his hand over his midsection… there was a bump.

> > objective: aid crew  
>  > status: active  
>  > activity: inform status update

Bipi beeped at him from across the room, and brought over a sheet of plasfilm in his pincer-claws. (Luke knew they were surgical tools and he'd often been glad of their skill. They were still creepy.) Luke gingerly took the plasfilm and tried to make sense of the readings Bipi had taken.

CREW MEMBER: LUKE MORGAN JUSTINIUS FREEMAN JACKSON IV*  
DATE: 30154 - Mish - 45  
HEALTH STATUS: CONTUSION, MULTIPLE LACERATIONS, EXHAUSTION

{{*A/N I know Luke's full name wasn't established in Blue, but I couldn't very well say "Luke the Pilot" on a medi-sheet, so I borrowed the name from Indigo. We're using those as canon now, right? Nobody thinks the ones in Purple are correct.}}

Cuts and bandages, check. Bruise and GelSoother, check. Remove shards of Space Vampire armor, check. Qwik-Heal™ overnight, check. Then he noticed another note on the chart.

"Bipi? What's this?"

> > objective: aid crew  
>  > status: active  
>  > activity: inform status update

Bipi tilted his ocular viewers at the film, and then looked at Luke. He zipped back over to the printer and brought another sheet of plasfilm.

CREW MEMBER: UNKNOWN  
CREW MEMBER: UNKNOWN  
CREW MEMBER: UNKNOWN  
DATE: 30154 - Mish - 45  
HEALTH STATUS: MALNOURISHED

Bipi pointed to Luke's belly, and the nutrient IV.

Luke was confused at first, and then figured it out. "What? No. No, this isn't a crew member. This is… this is some kind of Space Vampire _eggs_ ; oh my buddha, the vampires *nested* on me while I was unconscious; Bipi, you have to get it out of me!" Luke pulled himself upright, sweat gleaming across his manly pecs, as he started to stand up and reached for the IV.

> > objective: aid crew  
>  > status: active  
>  > activity: protect

Bipi's protocols were clear. No crew member must be allowed to harm another crew member. Bipi injected Luke with Sleep-Eaze, and gently lowered him back down to the cot.

Bipi was pretty sure he could keep Luke alive after the eggs hatched. If not, three crew members were higher priority than one.


End file.
